pushing the limits
by beccaboo97
Summary: short story of sakura annoying kisame,naruto arguing with deidara and RAMEN! it dose have swearing BUT the don't actually say the words its just like this-! %&* -thats all plz R


yeah the bit at the bottom under the 'hope you liked my story' was my mum,i let her read the story and told her to write a review.

;D i don't own naruto...if i did,naruto would be dating sasuke and kakashi would be mine and a superstar singing stuff like 'original prankster'

lol,YAOI 4 EVA!!

(thoughts or dreams)  
inner sakura PUSHING THE LIMITS

"will 'ya' stop your moaning,its really getting on my nerves"shouted a blue skinned man with gills on his cheek bones and also blue hair.This so called"man"was kisame,half human half shark.

"well sorry if i don't like being snatched from my own home from a shark freak,all my chakra drained,hit on the head with a tree branch-""you were being annoying!"kisame spat at sakura a 12 year old girl with cherry blossom hair and emerald green eyes which flashed dangerously as they darted to kisame,or,as she called him"fish face"

"oh,and how was i annoying you?"sakura asked with a dangerous tone in her voice.Any one who knows sakura knows that the voice she was using was to declare war,and when she was in that mood...staying as far away from her as possible was the best thing to do.

But,ether kisame didn't know this or he just wanted his ass kicked to oblivion,i don't know.He just said calmly"you were breathing THATS why you were so annoying"sakura just stared,  
mouth slightly open.

WHAT THE !"? DID HE SAY

(I KNOW FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH YOU)

can we kill him

(well i don't know,i mean,if we kill him then the akatsuki will kill me)

CHICKEN!

(you do know your me don't you?)

yeah i do,so what?

(well if you call me a chicken your calling yourself a chicken)

oh,right,um,well,JUST MAKE FUN OF HIM THEN!

(good idea)

"oooooooohhhhhh,fish face"kisame twitched.He hated it when she called him that"WHAT!"He shouted.Sakura smiled the sweetest smile she could muster"your a ??£ "She shouted at the top of her voice.

"WTF!"kisame jumped back.Sakura was amazed at his response,but didn't have to wait long for her answer.Kisame was know pointing his index finger at her,eyes wide open just like his mouth.  
He had turned a pale blue and now looked as if he'd seen a ghost."YOU SOUND LIKE MY MOTHER!"He shouted in surprise.

sakura looked at him for a while.

(ooookkkaay)

'ya' know,he's getting creepier the more i get to know him

(agreed)

(erm,is it just me or did you hear something)

like bushes getting pushed apart to look in a clearing,like someone's watching us!

(EXACTLY)

nope did'nt hear anything

"did you hear that"kisame whispered snapping back to earth."Yeah"  
sakura replied also whispering.Suddenly a team of ninja jumped from the thick wood grabbing both kisame and sakura,she screamed"shesh shut up will 'ya' sakura,your hurting my ears"  
grumbled kakashi releasing her and taking out an orange book"SAKURA"naruto shouted running up to them.Sakura looked at them with a puzzled expression on her face,  
"why are you all covered in ash?"kakashi and naruto grinned and pointed to two bickering men surrounded by ninja"we found and captured two akatsuki"kakashi explained"and know we have three"naruto smiled.

-FLASH BACK-

"ART IS A BANG!"deidara shouted temper rising.

"ART IS LONG LASTING!"naruto shouted back face going red with shouting for so long.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"tobi shouted now joining the argument with a totally different subject.

"SHUT UP TOBI!"deidara shouted hitting tobi on the top of the head.

"geez,how long will this go on for"kakashi moaned looking up from his pocket size book.

"NOT FOR LONG!ART IS A BANG!"deidara threw a boam at the ground covering everyone with ash."HA,BEAT THAT!

kakashi hit deidara on the back of the head"there,i beat you"he said lazily.Naruto sniggerd.

"where's the other akatsuki?"kakashi asked.

"tobi is here"tobi said

a couple of ninja jumped out of the bushes and grabbed deidara and tobi

-END OF FLASH BACK-

"ooookkkkkaaaaayyyyy,can i go home now i'm sorta tired...and hungry?"They all laughed "yeah i agree,lets go get some ramen"naruto's eyes widend"RAMEN!"kakashi sighed"yes naruto,  
ramen"as they walked home with the constant annoying naruto talking about how much he loved ramen,they could still hear deidara hitting tobi for some reason or another making tobi sqeal with pain and shout"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"and then another sqeal of pain from tobi.

hope you liked my story ;)

yes said mum but your weird,night night XxX


End file.
